Total Drama All Stars vs Non All Stars
by NextGenScopez
Summary: Chris and Chef are back with a new season of total drama where you can vote who get to be on it and with a new island and with your favorite contestants the pain, failure, humor, and drama will be on fire, but most of all we get to see who will rise victorious in win one million dollars!
1. Chapter 1

In Toronto Canada on a brand-new island we see everyone's favorite host and his trusty Chef (At times).

"Hello total drama fans." Chris greets with his arrogant smile. "After a two year break we are back with a brand-new season of the hottest reality show on the planet." Chris says to the camera. "Since All Stars was pretty bad, which is not my fault I'm going redeem some of the all stars and we're going to give some love to the non all stars." Chris says smiling extra hard. "That's right it's going to be All Stars vs Non All Stars and that's not even the best part you as in the viewers will vote for the all stars and non all stars." Chris reveals. "Well what are you waiting for? Go vote for who you want on Total… Drama… All Stars vs Non All Stars!"

Hey guys what's up I hope you will enjoy my first story on fanfiction and let's make it a big one. So here's how the voting works you may vote for four people (Two Boy and Two Girl) from each generation (TDI, TDROTI, TPI) not including ridonculous race, and whoever gets the most votes will be on the show

For the all stars anyone who has been to the merge more than once qualifies or have made the finale. (Ex. Duncan, Gwen, Scott, Heather, etc.)

For non all stars is if you only made the merge once or never. (Ex. Katie, Trent, Justin, Dawn, etc.)

Please vote in the review section and that's all I have for you folks see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys what's up it's your boy NextGenScopez with an update and I was surprised that there was 9 reviews and 6 in only an hour thanks for the support guys now let's see the votes so far.

All Stars:

Gen 1: Alejandro 4 votes, Duncan 3 votes, Heather 3 votes, Courtney 2 votes, Owen 2 votes, Gwen 1 vote and Lindsay 1 vote

Gen 2: Jo 6 votes, Lightning 4 votes, Scott 2 votes, Zoey 2 votes, and Cameron 2 votes

Gen 3: Dave 4 votes, Shawn 4 votes, Jasmine 4 votes, Sky 2 votes, Scarlett 2 votes, Max 2 votes, Sugar 1 vote

Non All Stars:

Gen 1: Izzy 4 votes, Bridgette 4 votes, Trent 3 votes, Noah 2 votes, DJ 2 votes, Harold 1 vote, and Tyler 1 vote

Gen 2: Brick 5 votes, Dawn 5 votes, Anne Maria 4 votes, B 2 votes, and Sam 1 vote

Gen 3: Topher 4 votes, Ella 3 votes, Amy 3 votes, Samey 2 votes, Beardo 2 votes

These are the votes so far and I apologize for making a mistake with the third gen since they have only competed once the whole one merge thing shouldn't have applied to them so if you voted for them to be non all stars they will just be all stars and for Jo I'm just going to put her in the all star part since we know she's all star even though Total Drama did her dirty. Any way this is the last day to vote so before I add up the most votes guys so HURRY!

If you want to give me challenge ideas then just pm I will happily insert your idea on to this story so you guys can feel involved in it because that's how I want you guys to feel. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys what's up it's your boy NextGenScopez back here with the final cast and if there are some people you voted for that didn't make it I'm sorry since it's only going to be 16 people and I will show the final votes, but without further due here it is:

All Stars: Jo (11 votes), Jasmine (7 votes), Alejandro (6 votes), Heather (6 votes), Lightning (6 votes), Courtney (5 votes), Owen (5 votes), and Dave (5 votes).

Non All Stars: Brick (10 votes), Dawn (9 votes), Topher (8 votes), Bridgette (6 votes), Izzy (5 votes), Trent (5 votes), Anne Maria (5 votes), Samey (5 votes)

This is the official cast and I hope you guys aren't too mad if the person you wanted in didn't get enough votes, but anyway I'm ready to start working on the first episode and I hope you guys enjoy it and again pelase don't be scared if you have any ideas or just want someone to talk to just pm me. Let me stop wasting your for now, peace guys.


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 1 I'm a what!

Total Drama All Stars vs Non All Stars Episode 1: Another Chance

On an island in Toronto, Canada we see a brand-new island that looks way cleaner and like a celebrity beach house. The zooms at the islands good parts then it changes it's view to the jungle part of the island. The camera changes its views to none other than Chris McLean and Chef.

"What is up guy's!?" Chris asks the camera excitedly. "Have you missed?" Chris asks cockily. "I know I have missed hosting the best reality show in the country, no the WORLD!"

"Chill out Chris, I know you haven't hosted in a while but you're giggling like a teenage girl." Chef says eying the narcissistic host.

"I can't chill out, I haven't hosted in two years!" Chris says to Chef. "They tried to stop me, but they failed."

"Just focus on hosting the show." Chef tells the host.

"Speaking of the show," Chris says turning his head to the camera. "You the viewers have voted in who you wanted on this season and we have delivered." Chris says seeing a boat pull up. "With the contestants who got the most votes it's surprisingly Jo and not so surprisingly Brick." Brick and Jo step off there boats and land on the beach side of the island.

"How did sir leaks a lot get a lot of votes?" Jo asks the host.

"I think it's because he's an underdog and you know how much people like those type of people." Chris explains.

"True to bad he wont last past the first episode." Jo says eying Brick. "I'll always be better than him, which is why I got more votes than him."

"Thank you for having me on the show, soldier!" Brick greets Chris then turns to Jo. "As for you, I will not lose to you again, that I promise."

"Have fun with that GI joke." Jo says sarcastically.

*Static*

 **Brick: "Jo irks me so much." He explains to the camera. "She got me eliminated on season four and I will make sure it is her that gets eliminated." He then starts to look confused. "Did that sound too harsh?"**

*Static*

 **Jo: "No way GI joke is going to get me eliminated." She explains to the camera. "I'm going to destroy him… again." She then points to the camera. "Bye-bye Brick."**

*Static*

"Enough of your rivalry the next boat is arriving." Chris says seeing the next boat. "Welcome to the third and fourth most votes Dawn and the wannabe me who will never be like me aka Topher."

"I'm surprised the fans like me enough for me to be the third most voted." Dawn says surprisingly while stepping off the boat. "But I thank you all for that."

"It's because you were so nice, and people pity you because you got cheated out by a villain in your season." Topher explains to Dawn. "Everybody loves contestants like that, it's kind of the same reason Lindsey has a lot of fans." Topher says to Dawn, then turns his head to Chris. "Chris there will be a day when I'm better then you."

"Keep dreaming young blood." Chris says eying the host wannabe. "And if that day comes I will be dead."

"If only we can make that day come sooner." Jo whispers to Topher which makes them snicker.

"Haha so funny." Chris says sarcastically, the next boat pulls up. "Finally, and with the fifth and sixth most voted players are Jasmine and Alejandro." Jasmine and Alejandro step off the boat.

*Static*

 **Jasmine: "Another chance to win the million and this time I am sure to win." She says to the camera. "I hope Shawn is competing this season, so we can be a dynamic duo."**

*Static*

 **Alejandro: "This has to be my season," He explains to the camera. "I just hope Heather isn't on this season not because I don't love her, but uhh… it's kind of hard to explain."**

*Static*

"Good day mates." Jasmine greets the contestants. "Hope we can work together without any problems."

"It's Total Drama for a reason there will always be a problem." Alejandro says bursting the tall girls bubble, earning a glare from everyone except Jo and Topher. "Don't be mad that I'm just being honest."

"He does have point." Jo says to Topher agreeing with the flirtatious Latino.

"Yea no doubt." Topher agrees.

"You guys are harsh." Chris says to Jo, Topher, and Alejandro. "I love it! Makes the show so much more interesting." Chris says in excitement, he turns around and sees the next boat. "And here comes the seventh and eighth most voted contestants Heather and Lightning!"

"Lightning is here to get that million I so desperately need!" Lightning yells out. "And none of you losers are going to stop Lightning, Shabam!"

"Hey why don't you Sha-Shut up!" Heather yells at the jock. "Nobody cares about you wanting the million, everyone wants to win."

"Not as much as Lightning." Lightning says point his thumbs to himself.

"Whatever." Heather says crossing her arms walking over to Alejandro while they just awkwardly stare at each other. "Hey."

"Hey umm… how are you?" Alejandro asks awkwardly. "You ready for this season?"

"What the hell is going on?" Jo asks Topher and Brick who just shrug their shoulders.

 ***Static***

 **Alejandro: "This is going to be the first season with Heather and I being a couple while competing on this show, so we're so confused on whether to be all lovey and stuff, but not too much like Geoff and Bridgette and on the other hand we don't want to compete to hard to the point where we end up like Gwen and Trent." Alejandro explains. "I have no idea how to go about this."**

 ***Static***

 **Brick: "If that wasn't awkward then I don't what is."**

 ***Static***

 **Heather: "I look like such an idiot who just dated a boy for the first time."**

 ***Static***

"Okay so that was the most awkward conversation I've ever heard." Chris says laughing, then he sees the next boat pull up. "And with the ninth and tenth most voted is Bridgette and Courtney." The two females step off the boat.

"Will Duncan, Scott, or Gwen be on this season?" Courtney asks the host while walking up to him.

"Can't tell you that." Chris says smirking. "You anxious to see your boyfriends and bestie?"

"Noo!" Courtney yells walking away from the host with anger.

*Static*

" **I don't miss Duncan or Scott!" She yells. "I especially don't miss one of my best friends who doesn't even want to look at me." She says tears come out her eyes. "AHH!"**

*Static*

"She misses them." Chris says snickering, while Bridgette walks up to the host. "Bridgette, how are you? It's been a while since you've competed on this show."

"I'm going to make up for my two lack luster seasons." Bridgette tells the host eyeing Alejandro. "And I won't be fooled by a certain Latino."

"I just hope Geoff can handle you kissing another guy." Alejandro mocks the surfer.

"I hope you can handle everyone knowing that you're a snake." Bridgette claps back.

"At least he has a brain unlike your party boyfriend." Heather claps back at the surfer.

"Well at least-!" Bridgette continued to yell at Heather until she's interrupted by Dawn.

"Don't continue this argument it will lead to nothing." Dawn explains to the surfer.

"I guess your right." Bridgette says dropping her head in shame.

"I missed this show, all the drama that is happening right now was worth the two-year wait." Chris says smiling at the argument that just happened, the next boat pulls up. "And with the eleventh and twelfth most votes is Owen and Dave." Dave runs off the boat and falls to his knees.

"Oh my God! That boat was so clean until that farting machine destroyed it!" Dave yells to the host. "I think I'm hyperventilating."

"Calm down Dave it's okay." Chris says patting the clean freak on the head. "This new island is luxury and sanitary."

"You're joking right?" Dave asks excitedly, Chris just nods. "I think I love you."

"That oddly feels nice to hear." Chris says feeling proud of himself. "You guys should say that to me more often."

"Barf." Heather says pointing her finger in her mouth while making a gagging face.

"Your loss." Chris says to the queen bee.

"Sorry Noah look alike." Owen apologizes to Dave. "I just had too many burritos and my tummy couldn't take it."

"Owen after so many seasons of not competing how do you feel?" Chris asks Owen.

"I feel so awesome!" Owen says happily. "I'm so stoked to see all my friends again and to meet the new guys!" Owen then walks over to Bridgette who is happy to see him.

*Static*

 **Owen: "I am so happy to see all my friends again." He says to the camera. "I hope Noah and Izzy are competing this season. He says. "But I should totally be friends with that Noah look alike."**

*Static*

 **Dave: "God no please no!" Dave says while holding his knees. "First Sugar being gross, then Sky breaking my heart, and now I have to deal with the male version of Sugar."**

*Static*

"Looks like the next boat is pulling up." Chris says point at the boat pulling up. "The thirteenth and fourteenth most voted is Izzy and Trent." Izzy and Trent step off the boat.

"Izzy is back to reign terror on all of you!" Izzy yells at everyone.

"Yea now I kind of regret letting the fans vote for you." Chris says to the crazy redhead. "I should've said don't vote for Izzy."

"But you didn't so now I will haunt you." Izzy said walking around Chris. "I'll see you in your mansion haunting your dreams." Izzy then looks over and sees Owen. "Hey big O!"

"That was oddly to much information." Chris says trying to avoid eye contact from Izzy, then turns his attention to Trent. "Hey Trent, you're not going to go all nine crazy again are you?"

"I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand." Trent tries to explain to Chris. "It was just that I thought I needed a lot of luck with Gwen and I being on different teams."

"Ironic how your 'luck' made you lose the girl." Chris says snickering at Trent's misfortune. "I bet your hoping Gwen is coming back."

"Actually, yea I was wondering." Trent says getting interested.

"Sorry I can't spoil that for the contestants." Chris says with a smirk.

*Static*

 **Trent: "I really hate Chris." Trent explains. "But regardless if Gwen competes or not this is going to be my season."**

*Static*

"I can't believe I fell for the bait." Trent says walking towards Bridgette and Owen. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey buddy it's good to see you." Owen says fist bumping Trent.

"Hey Trent, you okay?" Bridgette asks Trent.

"Yea I'm cool." Trent says with a reassuring smile. "Just hope I can make it far this season."

"Yea that's my goal too." Bridgette says to Trent. "I just hope Al and Heather aren't on our team."

"Yea I can agree with that." Trent says glancing at the villainous couple.

"Are you guys done with your O-so-friendly conversation?" Chris sarcastically asks the musician and surfer; the next boat pulls up. "Finally, we can end the boring conversation because the fifteenth and sixteenth most voted and our final contestants have arrived, it's Anne Maria and Samey." Anne Maria and Samey step off the boat.

"I should've been the most voted on this lame show." Anne Maria says walking up to Chris while spraying her hair with her hairspray. "Especially after you cheated me of one million dollars on season four."

"It's not my fault you were dumb enough to quit the game for a fake diamond." Chris says with a smug look.

"Wow that's harsh." Trent says to Bridgette and Owen who just nods their head.

"Harsh, but very true." Topher adds earning glares from Trent, Bridgette, and Anne Maria.

"You want to say that to my face pretty boy!" Anne Maria yells at the host wannabe who backs up with his hands up in defense.

"N-not at all!" Topher says stuttering. "You definitely got robbed."

"Uhh… so Chris, since I'm the last contestant does that mean Amy won't be on this season?" Samey asks the host.

"I'm pretty sure that's how it works." Chris answers sarcastically, then he turns his attention to the whole cast. "Welcome to this exciting season of Total Drama All Stars vs Non All Stars!"

"Alright! Lightning team captain of the All Stars team!" Lightning yells earning groans from everyone.

"Why would you be captain?" Jo asks Lightning. "You're an idiot."

"But who made the finale on their first try?" Lightning asks Jo earning glares from everyone but Owen.

"I did, and I actually won." Owen says raising his hand.

"You have a problem fat boy!?" Lightning asks getting in Owens face. "Let's handle this like men."

"As much as I would love for this fight to continue we're kind of on a tight schedule since the introduction took way longer than I thought it would." Chris explains to the contestants.

"Already losing your touch I see." Topher says smirking before Chris throws a coconut at him. "Ow! Where the hell did that come from"

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted," Chris continues eying Topher. "Now here are the guidelines to be in all star," Chris explains. "If you had been to the merge more than once or been to the finale, however if you were on the season before this then if you've made the merge you're an all star." Chris explains. "Now for the non all stars which the guideline is if you've made the merge only once or never excluding last season's contestants and if you've never made the finale you are not an all star." Chris says finally done explaining. "Okay so the All Star team will be Jo, Jasmine, Alejandro, Heather, Lightning, Courtney, Owen, and Dave."

"Wait hang on a minute, how come Jo is on the All Stars team when she's only made the merge once!?" Heather angerly asks the host.

"The fans demanded that she be an all star due to her being an actual threat to the other contestants unlike everyone else that will be on the Non All Stars team." Chris explains to Heather. "Speaking of the Non All Stars team we have Brick, Dawn, Topher, Bridgette, Izzy, Trent, Anne Maria, Samey."

"Go Non All Stars!" Brick cheers.

"I wouldn't cheer for my team if my team had 'non' in it." Jo says to Lightning and Courtney who just laugh.

*Static*

 **Samey: "This is going to be a long season." She says to the camera. "At least I don't have to deal will Amy this season."**

*Static*

 **Anne Maria: "I can't blame the others for laughing that were the 'Non All Stars'," She says to the camera while spraying her hair with her hairspray. "But we're going to surprise those All Star losers."**

*Static*

 **Topher: "I love the tension going on," He says to the camera. "It's going to be great for ratings."**

*Static*

"I should let you guys get to know your teammates so you guys can have better chemistry to perform better in challenges." Chris says to the contestants. "But that's not good for ratings so we're going to start the first challenge right now."

"Come on Chris we just got here." Alejandro tries to convince Chris to let them do a challenge today. "It's the first episode."

"Don't worry Alejandro were going to put this episode in parts so the viewers have to wait to see it." Chris explains.

"The cliffhanger? Nice!" Topher says earning glares from everybody. "I mean this sucks hehe." Topher says intimidated.

"Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first episode of the newest and hottest season of TOTAL… DRAMA… All Stars vs Non All Stars!"

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Hey guys what's up and I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of the story and now that we have seen the character introduction be prepared for the challenges and if you any ideas on who you want as a couple, challenge ideas, etc. just hit me up in my pms. Let me stop wasting your time and this NextGenScopez signing off peace!"**


End file.
